1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved electrical switch construction and to a method of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to applicant to provide an electrical switch construction having a housing carrying a pair of spaced contact stops and a snap switch blade having a contact portion for being snapped between the stops when the blade is moved over center by an actuator spring member that is operatively interconnected to the blade and is movable relative to the housing by an actuator plunger.
For example, see:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,121--Bauer et al.
The actuator spring of item (1) above, has opposed ends interconnected to the switch blade and an intermediate portion adapted to be acted against by a lost motion means of an actuator plunger whereby the actuator spring can move relative to the actuator plunger through the lost motion means thereof and cause the contact portion of the switch blade to snap over center.